The Life and Times of a Moroi Princess
by hellomynameisphoebe
Summary: The story follows Jill's life if she had remained at St Vladmir's academy. Instead of being sent to Palm Springs with Eddie, Angeline, Sydney and Adrian, Jill gets sent back to Montana. Follow her as she tries to navigate the dangerous world of Moroi politics and stay alive, all the while maintaining poise and grace like the princess she apparently is.


**Hey Guys, this is my new story :) **

**It follows what (I think) Jill's life would have been like if she had stayed at St. Vladmir's! Hope you like it :) this is post Last Sacrifice.**

**This is just the prologue (so sorry if it's a little repetitive, I'm just trying to establish what's happened in the world up to that point and where it's going to go!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or the Bloodlines series. I only own the plot, not the characters or the setting - that belongs to Richelle Mead! **

**Read and Review!**

**Prologue**

I, Jillian Manstrano-Dragomir used to be a normal non-royal Moroi, the type that stuck to the back and didn't draw attention to myself. I was the type that stayed away from the politics of the Royals and had friends for who liked me for me, not some Royal agenda. That all changed when Rose Hathaway visited over summer.

Rose was on the run – accused of the murder of the previous monarch, Tatiana Ivaskov, but I, for one, knew better. Rose wouldn't do that! She would go to the end of the earth the protect Lissa and killing the queen would only put her in danger. So when she showed up at my door with her old mentor, Dimitri Belivok and my formerly strigoi Aunt Sonya, I wanted to know what was going on. Especially when I found out that Victor Dashkov and his brother Robert Doru were with them and they kidnapped me.

Considering that Rose was instrumental in the imprisonment of Victor, I was shocked to say the least. Apparently he had helped in the restoring of Sonya to a Moroi again so she could help find me.

Rose told me that I was a Dragomir. The illegitimate child of Eric Dragomir and the half-sister of Vasilisa Dragomir, Rose's best friend and the current Moroi queen. She took me with her to the court and I made a beautiful debut as Princess Jillian Manstro-Dragomir. This new discovery changed things for me, not just my name or my family, but my entire life. People flocked to me, trying to befriend the Dragomir princess but Rose and Adrian, however awkward it was between them, helped me through the rest of the summer and tried to prepare me to go back to Saint Vladimir's.

And that's where I am now. Saint Vladimir's with almost everyone I know. There was my mum and step-dad, Lissa and Rose, Dimitri and Christian, Aunt Sonya and Mikhail (who rarely leaves her side). Even Eddie and Mia. Of course, there were other guardians too. The extras assigned to Lissa and the two I got.

Everyone was worried that I would be in danger since I was the only thing allowing Lissa to vote because of the stupid quorum law. Until Lissa managed to change that, I would have constant protection. The guardians assigned to me were named Jane and Michael. Jane was a new graduate from an academy in England last year with a sterling record and quite an amazing reputation. Michael was a seasoned guardian who reminded me a fair bit of my own father, but a little tougher. He had been working at the court during the coronations, until it was decided that I should have two very different guardians. Just to be safe.

While at the academy, I would have one near me at all times. Even at night! Generally, I was told, one would stand guard outside my room while the other walked the perimeter of the building.

"Jill?" Rose asked me "Are you gonna be ok?"

I realized then that I was standing there, staring at the old stone gates of St. Vlad's, dreading the weeks to come with the constant stares and curious expressions. I know my real friends will stick by me and help me through this.

"Yeah," I muttered, more to myself than to Rose, "I'll be ok."

**Question:**

**Who is your favourite character and why?**

**Mine would have to Rose because it's not all that often that you find a female heroine as witty, passionate and interesting as her! **

**The first (proper) chapter should hopefully be up tomorrow!**


End file.
